legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S8 P13/Transcript
(Foxtrot and Violet are seen walking out onto the beach) Foxtrot: Well, here it is. Violet: *gasp*! (Violet looks around with a smile) Violet: Wow! So cool! Foxtrot: Y-Yeah it is. We have a lot of fun here. Violet: I can see why! Its so amazing! Look at that water! So pretty! Foxtrot: Glad you like it. Violet: Like it? I LOVE it! Foxtrot: *nervous laugh* Yeah... (Foxtrot looks up at Zulu and Rottytops) Zulu: *whisper* You're doing great bro! Foxtrot: Yep.... Rottytops: *whisper* Just keep it up a little longer. Foxtrot:.... (Foxtrot then looks at Violet) Foxtrot: Hey Violet. Violet: Yeah? Foxtrot: You....wanna walk down the beach with me? Violet: Sure! And while we walk you can tell me about you. Foxtrot: Y-You wanna know about me??? Violet: Of course. Zulu: *thumbs up* Foxtrot: O-Okay. Violet: Let's go! (The two start walking down the beach before the scene cuts to Rose walking around looking for Grey) Rose: *sigh* Where is he? (Rose continues looking around) Rose: Grey? Grey where- (Rose sees Yang asleep on the couch with Grey sleeping on her stomach) Rose: Awww. (Erin then walks out) Erin: Hey Rose have you seen- Rose: Shhh... Erin: What? Rose: Look. Erin: *Sees Yang and Grey* … Oh my god that's so cute. Rose: I know! Erin: Hold on I gotta get a picture of this. (Erin pulls out her phone, gets into position and takes a picture of Yang and Grey) Erin: Aww. Rose: *Comes over* I love it. (Yang then starts to yawn and wake up) Erin: *gasp*! Rose: Quick put it away! (Erin closes phone and puts it in her pocket) Yang: *Rubs her eyes* … *Notices Grey* Oh.. Guess we fell asleep... Rose: Hey Yang! Yang: Hm? Oh hey guys. (Grey then yawns and stretches) Grey: *cooing*... Yang: *Pats Grey* Hey there sleepy head. Erin: Sorry if we woke you guys up. Yang: Nah no worry. Rose: So, I see you and Grey have really bonded together. Grey: *happy cooing*! Yang: Yeah Grey and me really hit it off I think. Grey: *Hugs Yang* Yang... Rose: Well that's good. Erin: Always nice to see him make friends. Yang: Heh. *Pats his head* Yeah. But hey listen could one of you take him, I'm gonna go for a walk for a bit. Erin: No prob. Grey: No! Rose: Huh?? Grey: Wanna stay! Yang: Grey, I can't play I'm just gonna go for a walk. Grey: Wanna stay! Yang:..... Guess Grey and me are going for a walk. Rose: That's fine. Erin: As long as he promises to stay close. Grey: I will! Rose: Well alright! Erin: Have fun you two! (Yang leaves with Grey) Rose: You still got that picture right? Erin: *Holds up phone* You know it! Rose: Alright! Erin: Yeah! This is going on my social media for sure! (Charlie then walks past) Charlie: Hey guys! Erin: Hey Charlie, check it out. (Charlie looks over) Charlie: Oh wow! That's cool! Rose: I know right? Erin: We're gonna go post this. See ya! Charlie: See ya! (Erin and Rose both run off) Charlie: *sigh* Crazy kids. ???: You there. (Charlie sees Moss approaching) Charlie: Oh. Hey Moss what's up? Moss: I need to talk to you. Charlie: Talk to me? Moss: Yes. Charlie: About what? Moss: I heard you have an interesting spore power. Charlie: Oh. Yeah I do. I can make gas that can knock out, poison and make people laugh. Moss: Really now? Charlie: Sure am! You wanna demonstration? Moss: Hmm...Sure. Charlie: Awesome! I'll go get some friends to test them on! (Charlie runs off to get some test subjects) Moss: Alright. This should be interesting. (Moss follows before it cuts to later on. Charlie is seen with Jessica and Kyle) Charlie: Alright, you two know the plan? Kyle: I really don't think this is a good idea Charlie. Charlie: Relax you two. I'm just gonna use the laughing and the knock out gas. Jessica: Why are you doing this again? Charlie: To show Moss. Kyle:..... Charlie: Now just stay calm. It'll be fine! (Moss then approaches) Moss: Is it ready? Charlie: It sure is! Moss: Then let's get started. Charlie: Alright, first we'll start with the laughing gas. Jessica if you would step forward? Jessica: Alright... (Jessica steps forward) Jessica: Alright. We'll start off with a small spray. Not too much though, you don't wanna drive the victim insane. So here we go, gently. (Charlie sprays Jessica with laughing gas) Charlie: There we go! Moss:.... (Jessica then starts giggling) Jessica: *giggling* Oh crap...! (Jessica continues giggling) Charlie: So this is basically what the laughing gas does. It's not deadly, but it is good for getting back at others like- Moss: Show me the other one. Charlie: Huh?? Moss: The sleep gas. Show me now. Charlie: Ah right. Kyle? Kyle: *sighs and stpes up* Get it over with (Charlie then sprays Kyle with sleep gas after he steps up, knocking him out) Charlie: And....That's it. Moss: Impressive. Charlie: Yeah well, it's- Moss: I want some. Charlie: Huh? Moss: I need samples of your sleep gas. Charlie: Why?? Moss: I just wanna check it out. I've got some friends back home that deserve some payback. Charlie: Oh. Well alright. I know that Miles has some grenades filled with my sleep gas. Moss: Take me to them. Charlie: Alright. (The two then go to get Miles's Sleep Grenades before the scene cuts to Yang and Grey walking. Grey is seen tossing a ball up and down in the air) Grey: *giggles* Ball... Yang:.... (Yang then feels Grey's ball hit her leg) Grey: Play? Yang: No Grey. Not right now. Grey: Please? Yang: Grey listen I- Grey: Play.. Might... Help feel.. better. Yang:.... *Sighs* All right. *Takes the ball* Grey: Yay! (Yang and Grey both stop walking as they toss the ball back and forth) Yang:.... Grey: Fun.... Right...? Yang: Yeah... Grey:.. Why... Sad? Yang:.... A bad man took my baby sister. I couldn't save her.... Grey:... You'll... save her... Yang:..... You think so? Grey: Yeah.... We... always save.... each other. Right...? Yang:..... *Smiles* I bet you'll grow up to be a hero. Just like your mom. (Grey smiles happily at Yang) Grey: Thanks.... Yang: No problem. (Grey then crawls over as Yang picks him up) Grey: *giggle* Friend... Yang: *Craddles Grey* That's right. You and me and friends for life. Grey: Yay! (The two then continue walking before they hear a voice) ???: Hey! (Yang and Grey look to find Josuke and Okuyasu up ahead) Josuke: It's you miss uhhh.... Yang: Yang Xiao Long. You can call me Yang. Josuke: Oh right, Yang. What's going on? Yang: Spending time with Grey. Okuyasu: Aww hey there little guy. Grey: Hi.... Josuke: Hmmm.... Yang: Something wrong? Josuke: No it's.....What the heck is he again? Yang: A Targhul. Josuke: Tar...ghul? Okuyasu: Doesn't look like he's made out of tar to me. Yang: Jeez you've guys been here this long and you don't know about Targhuls are? Josuke: Sorry, it's just hard to wrap our heads around this. Okuyasu: Yeah. The weirdest thing we've probably ever seen was some guy who thought he was an alien. Yang: Wow. You two must have some bizarre adventures. Josuke: You don't know the half of it. Okuyasu: Yeah. Josuke: So, what's the occasion that brought you out with the kid? Yang: Oh we're just out walking is all. Okuyasu: Ah. Yang: What are you two doing? Josuke: Just hanging out. Yang: I see. (Grey's stomach is then heard growling) Yang: Huh? Grey: *sad cooing* Yang: Oh are you hungry? (Grey nods) Josuke: Does he need food? Yang: Yeah. Josuke: Hmm.. Grey: *excited cooing*! Yang: Huh? What is it Grey? Grey: *points* Ice cream...! Okuyasu: Wait what?? (The group then looks over and sees an ice cream shop) Okuyasu: Holy crap! Josuke: How did we not see that here?! Okuyasu: Who cares?! This is a real turn of luck for us! Grey: *giggles* Josuke: Looks like Grey really has an eye for food Yang. Grey: Ice cream...! Yang: Guess he does. Okuyasu: Come on what are we waiting for?! Little guy's hungry right? Yang: Sure. Josuke: Alright! I like you already Yang! Okuyasu: Woo hoo! (The four then go over to get Grey some ice cream) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts